Gene's Wish: Finding Arceus
by Eeveewing
Summary: After the tournament was finished. Gene, Darkrai, Snowstorm, Raven, Corrie, Vinyl, and I set out to find out who this Arceus is and where the real one went! This is the next story for Gene's Wish: An Eevee Story. What will happen to the people responsible for taking her? Will they be punished? Where will Arceus be? Another problem is now the kings and queens are after the group.
1. Mew?

**We are back to find Arceus! Step One: Find out who the heck this is! Read and review**

Darkrai growled at the impostor. That was all we got out of her. "Ha! I had everything! Unlike before! You want to know who I am!? Fine! I'm Mew! You'll never find Arceus! You know why!? It's because I don't even know where she is! Ha!" she laughed. I believed her about being Mew. No matter who she was, she sucked at battling.

"You're lying! Where is she!?" Darkrai roared. I was wondering how Mew even captured Arceus. There must be someone else. In other matters, Darkrai seemed too desperate. It seemed like he knew her extremely well.

"Mew?" I said sweetly. She looked up. "Who were you working with? Why did you take Arceus?" She looked down and sighed.

"I was working with Diance, Meloetta, and Hoopa. We had to trick Hoopa into transforming into her unbound form. Her unbound form hid Arceus. Hoopa herself has no idea what we did because they don't share memories. Wait! No!" she cried. I smiled triumphantly.

"You have your answers, Darkrai. Let's go find Hoopa," I suggested. When he didn't move, I got worried. I managed to position myself between him and Mew. "Darkrai!"

"Fine! But I expect Mew to be severely punished!" he growled. I rolled my eyes. He didn't know that he was in charge. Legendaries were nothing like what I thought they were. They were gullible and lost without a leader. Gene and Snowstorm watched my genius at work. They weren't going to ignore each other and try to find someone else. I smiled at them. It was so cute.

"You're in charge! Meaning you punish her! Or I can!" I explained, exasperated. I had been trying to explain this to him all morning. Arceus must have been so exhausted everyday. However, as much as I wanted him to take the lead, I didn't want him to punish Mew. He would kill her. I wouldn't go that far. He nodded. "Come on Mew. Change back. I think dark training is a good place for you. We'll start with the battle simulator!"

"N-no! I am weak against dark types!" she screamed as she transformed. I motioned towards the door and she went, her steps heavy. Darkrai's eyes were fixed on her. If that was Mew, who was the one who battled?

 **Here is chapter 1 for my new story. I hope you liked it. Wow. Mew- Arceus- Hoopa- ugh! My head! I'm kidding. Read and review!**


	2. Hoopa's Answer

**Here we are. Chapter 2! Where will they search first!? Will Hoopa know? Sorry for the late chapter! Read and review!**

"We need to find Hoopa. Bring us Diance and Meloetta as well!" I ordered. The guards gave each other confused looks. They were probably used to being ordered around by a legendary, not an Eevee. "Go!"

"Yes ma'am!" they cried, scurrying away quickly. I smiled triumphantly. It faded as Meloetta, Diance, and Hoopa entered the room.

"Where is Darkrai? Isn't he the winner? Or are you his stand-in?" Meloetta teased. Hoopa and Diance both laughed nervously, though, I noticed fear flashing through their eyes.

"He is busy handling Mew... I'm here to ask you where the real Arceus is!" I yowled. Meloetta and Diance exchanged nervous glances, fear shadowing their glances. Hoopa merely stepped forward.

"Unbound told me she is somewhere in the world. Unbound wasn't specific. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful," Hoopa offered, dipping her head apologetically. I smiled at her.

"No. Don't be sorry. A least we know she is alive," I assured. Turning towards Meloetta and Diance, my smile vanished. "However... You two knew exactly what you were doing. You are under arrest!"

They both let out a moan, full of sadness and fear, as the guards ushered them to the prison. It was poke-proof, meaning no pokemon, no matter how strong, could break out. Diance and Meloetta glared back at me, and I just stared blankly back at them. Finally, I turned back to Hoopa.

"You may go, but if you find anything, anything at all, come tell Darkrai or, if he's not here, me. This is top secret, so don't tell anyone!" I warned. Hoopa nodded, and just before she left, she turned back to me.

"Could you ask Darkrai something?"

"Sure. Why? What do you want?" I asked, curiosity pulling on me like strings. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, she sighed.

"I want to bring back ring... She was a human I could relate to... Struggling with her own demon inside... Ask him for me, would you?" Hoopa pleaded, and I could see hope and genuine caring in her bright eyes. I nodded, knowing full well what Darkrai's answer would be.

"I'll ask. I promise, when this whole ordeal is done with, I'll ask him," I gave in. I couldn't tell Hoopa the answer, because I didn't want to break her heart.

 **Okay! So, I'm still not sure whether I want to complete this or not, so I'll leave this story's fate in your hands. Please read and review!**


	3. Mew's Torture

**Okay, so. I am mostly focusing on Shira's Legend, but I will update this. I'm hoping to get a routine going soon, but for now, there is no pattern. Anyway, read and review! :3**

"The comet is coming..." a silhouette in the moon whispered. The pokemon next to her whipped their head around to stare in astonishment. However, the pokemon in the moon didn't notice. She was looking at the moon.

"Are you sure, Omni? The last time it came, I was born. Does this mean..." the other pokemon asked. Omni turned her blue eyes toward the unnamed pokemon.

"Yes, Arceus. A new leader is emerging, but they will need help. Our time has been amazing, but you must go back," Omni sighed, sadness clouding her eyes. "The time has come for you to fulfill the promise you made to 'them.'"

"I know, but I'm scared Darkrai will have... you know... forgotten..." Arceus finished awkwardly. After several centuries without anyone, she was less confident, and Omni saw this. If Arceus continued to stay there, she would never be the leader she was. Though, the betrayal of Mew didn't help.

"You must go. I cannot give you anymore support than I already have. I'm sorry. You may stay for a few more months. That's all," Omni decided. The comet wouldn't arrive for another couple of months.

~With me~

I glanced around, sighing at the mess that had become of Mew. At the end of the dark training, Darkrai had used her as a punching bag. She was now on a bed, unable to move. For a moment, I felt a little sympathy for her. Then, I remembered what she had done, hiding Arceus away.

 _That reminds me. We have to look for Arceus. Wait! Where is Darkrai!? Please tell me I don't have to look for him, too!_

That was when Darkrai decided to walk in. "Ahem! I'll take care of things here! You go find Arceus! We need to find her!" he growled. Before he could grab Mew, I stepped in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't! Mew is completely exhausted! Don't you dare do anything with her! This is the same thing as torture! Move her to an actual prison! This is what you hated about Mew's rules!" I cried. When he stepped back, I remembered Hoopa's request.

"Since Hoopa gave us some information, can we bring Ring back? I know it would be great for her, and it might be incentive for her to find out more about where Arceus is," I explained tactically. If Darkrai thought this was on Hoopa's request, he might have said no.

"Fine!"

 **Darkrai might take the advice, or he'll keep torturing Mew. Whatever. The next chapter will be during the journey. Gene will be back, and so will Snowstorm, as we travel the land in search of Arceus. What kind of pokemon is Omni? Read and review!**


	4. Off to Icicle Empire

**Time for the search to begin! First stop, Icicle Empire! Read and review! I mean it!**

I glanced around the school. Once I had left the arena, I had been transported back here. Gene and Snowstorm were behind me, their tails intertwined. Sometimes, it made me jealous of how close they were, and other times, I thought it was cute. This was not one of them.

"All right! Let's focus! Which kingdom should we go to first?" I asked. Snowstorm had already signaled he wanted to speak. I nodded to him, waiting to hear what she thought he was going to say.

"What about Icicle Empire? There is hardly anyone there! That's where Unbound was likely to go! Right?" Snowstorm asked. Gene glanced happily at him. I could have sworn that he was glowing even brighter than normal.

"Really!? You think so!? I'd love to see your home! It sounds beautiful!" Gene purred happily. I rolled my eyes. That was going to get old quickly. I could live without them constantly cooing at each other.

"Maybe... We might as well... We've got no other suggestions... Okay!" I sighed, trying to sound decisive, but to be honest, I truly wanted to go to Lunar Core. However, it was two against one, and as much as she hated it, they were going to Icicle Empire.

"Yes!"

~Arceus~

"Omni? Where are you going?" Arceus cried as Omni padded towards the portal. She had used it several times, but since their last conversation, Arceus was afraid Omni would leave for good.

"I'm going to town. I need more supplies. I'll be back. Do you need anything?" Omni asked, ignoring Arceus' tone. She might never be the leader she was, but she could at least be trusting. Mew had shaken her to the core, and now she was barely a pokemon, much less a legendary.

"Um... Just honey and eggs. That's it! Thank you!" Arceus called, heading towards Omni's home. Omni sighed inwardly, praying to whoever was more powerful than Arceus that Arceus would be okay.

"Give her time, and she'll be fine..." Omni muttered to herself. Those were the words she had constantly told herself, but it looked like it wasn't working. Her motto was wrong when it came to Arceus.

 _Please! Let all she needs be time! I want to help, but I think the only thing I've done was make things worse..._

 **Sorry I didn't get to Icicle Empire! I am way too busy with school! I promise within the next two chapters, we will get to Icicle Empire! Please, just read and review!**


	5. The Ice Prince

**Hi! :3 Some secrets come this chapter. I am super excited, and I hope you are, too! Sorry, but no Icicle Empire. Read and review!**

My gaze pierced the frozen and bleak landscape. I had expected a castle, or village at least, but no. It was all ice and frozen patches of grass. How could any pokemon even live there. Granted, they were ice types, but where were they?

"Um... Where are we supposed to go?" I asked. Snowstorm scuffled his paws, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"Well, ice types don't let outsiders see their castle. I'd have to... drag you in..." he sighed, and I knew exactly what he meant. We'd have to be knocked out to enter the kingdom. I nodded my agreement, but Gene was a bit nervous.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be unconscious. I'm sure if you told them why we need to get in-"

"No!" Snowstorm growled, making both of us jump. He had never growled at Gene.

"What's wrong. You need to spill!" I demanded, and Snowstorm sighed. Nodding, he began to speak.

"Okay, well... I might be the... you know... royalty..." Snowstorm whispered. I stared at him, unable to find the problem. If he was royalty, why couldn't he make the rules. "I'm not really... wanted in the castle... For all they know, I'm still at school..."

"I guess that could be a problem, but it is still fixable. Can't you just say you met the legendaries and are on a quest," I mumbled, half to myself. Snowstorm gave me a despairing look, and I knew it was more than just what he told us. Giving him a nod, I turned to Gene.

"Well... We only have one option. You choose," I sighed. She nodded, her head down. Instead of making Snowstorm knock her out, I did. Then, I turned and waited for my turn. As the darkness closed in, I wondered what had become of Mew. Had Darkrai completely obliterated her, or had he taken my advice. Before I had time to ponder it, the darkness set in, and my thoughts were scrambled.

 **Yay! Next chapter is the Icicle Empire! Promise! Sorry again for the late update. I've just been so busy with school and studying for my test. Anyway, read and review!**


	6. The Icy Prison

**Yay! We're in the Icicle Empire! Well, sort of... Anyway, read and review!**

As the darkness started to clear up, I felt something cold against my fur. My first reaction was to move, but I found that I couldn't. Finally, I was forced to open my eyes. The light blinded me for a moment, but as my eyes adjusted, I realized I was in an ice chamber. It was cramped, but I could see Gene a few feet away. She was frozen to the floor, and slowly, I realized I was too.

"Gene!" I hissed, but stopped quickly. There were paw steps heading towards us. I tried to pretend to be asleep, but I was in a position that it didn't matter. As the pokemon rounded the corner, I caught a glance at who looked like a royal guard.

"Heh! Snowstorm has his head in the clouds! There's no way he met Arceus or Darkrai! I'm not sure about these two, though... I've never seen a black Eevee!" he laughed. My blood boiled and I could feel the ice melting around me. The guard didn't seem to notice though.

"Snowstorm is smart! He's not just a dreamer! He did meet them! _We_ met them!" Gene cried, making me sigh in exhaustion. Once again, the guard didn't notice. His head turned toward where Gene was. She was breaking through the ice very quickly. "Besides, he's my boyfriend and I'm Arceus, well, her choice!"

"Ha! That's a laugh!" the guard barked. From the looks of him, he was a Weavile.

"It's true. I'm Darkrai's choice. He's the king by the way. Do you want to get on the wrong side of the king?" I sighed, pushing myself upward and making the guard jump. He obviously didn't expect me to get up.

"What!? You're supposed to be frozen!" he yelped. The guard must have been a new recruit. "No one less than a fire type can escape this prison!"

"Prison? Really? Why are we in prison?" Gene asked, and I was just as confused. "Snowstorm is the prince, right?"

Then, it hit me. There was a war going on between the fairy types and the ice types. "Gene doesn't come from the Pixie kingdom! She comes from-" I stopped myself, unsure of how to explain it. That's when an idea sparked in my head. "The Lunar Core! She had to leave when she became a Sylveon!"

"You aren't getting out of here that easily! King Blizzard will decide your fate!" he cried. With that said, he left, confident we couldn't escape.

 **Wow... Anyway, Snowstorm will return in the next chapter! Read and review for quicker updates! Cya!**


	7. Out of the Dungeon

**Snowstorm is back! This chapter takes place in the palace, not in the dungeon. Well, sort of. Read and review!**

I looked toward the entrance as footsteps neared me. Minutes later, Snowstorm rounded the corner with a Frosslass. She was adorned with a tiara and a sapphire necklace.

"I don't understand why you say you love that Sylveon. You should be more focused on the crown! You are the oldest!" she reasoned, and he rolled his eyes. "I mean, if she was royalty, I would understand, but she's not!"

"You don't understand because you don't know what love feels like," he shot back, oblivious to Gene and I. "Besides, she is a kind of royalty. She met Arceus, and we watched the Legendary Tournament together. That black Eevee has met Darkrai. We met the rest of them, but only briefly. I swear!"

"Ha! And I've spent an entire afternoon with the peasants!" she laughed. That is when they saw me.

"You want proof that I have Darkrai's powers? Give me a shadow!" I snapped, glaring at the Frosslass. She could only be a princess, because queens were much nicer to their subjects. She stomped right up to the bars, and I almost immediately sunk into it, making her yelp in surprise.

"O-okay! You are free! Please don't tell Darkrai or Arceus that we held you captive!" she groveled. I slipped out of her shadow to unlock the cell. Gene jumped up, nuzzling Snowstorm as she stepped out.

"Snowstorm!" she smiled, wrapping her tail around his.

~Later~

"Mom! Honest! She did! Snowstorm isn't crazy, for once!" the princess pleaded. When the queen had found out we were free, she had been enraged.

"You are going just as crazy as Snowstorm, Frost!" she retorted, still as angry as when they first arrived. Rolling my eyes, I sank into the shadows just to prove it. "Gah!"

"Why do I have to prove it every single time!" I cried, materializing once again. "Have you seen Arceus? We can't find her."

"Arceus?"

 **Yay! Maybe the Icicle Queen has answers. Or maybe not. Read and review to find out more!**


	8. Splitting Up for Now

**Hi! It's 3 am and I'm bored. I can't sleep! These stories are cursing me! Curse you imagination! Anyway, read a- Never mind. You rarely do. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Are you sure? We need to find her!" I pleaded to the queen, but she just shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I would know if she was here. I'll try to find you if I see her. Frost, go find a comfortable room for our guests. Again, I am sorry for everything!" the queen sighed, settling back into her throne. Gene nodded gratefully.

"If I may make a request. I would like my room near Snowstorm's. He's told me everything is gorgeous here. If that is okay, of course!" she cried, her face red with embarrassment.

"Of course it is okay! There is a room open right next to his! Please, make yourselves at home!" Frost smiled, leading us away. When we reached the top of a long ice stairs, Snowstorm and Gene went in one direction while Frost and I went the other way.

She lead me down a wide icy hallway. I saw several doors, but none of them looked fancy enough to be Frost's room. She struck me as the kind of pokemon who would like that kind of stuff. As we walked, we didn't exchange a word, which I was content with.

Finally, we reached a diamond studded door, and I knew it was hers. "Well! What do you think?" she asked, her voice still as unbearably cheery. It was almost unnaturally cheery. "Hello! Earth to... Um..."

Her voice sounded as if she breathed ice shards, yet it had a note of tinkling, like snow falling. "The door is very nice. I love the... Diamonds?" I offered. I wasn't really a big fan of sparkling stuff. The entire castle hurt to look at. It was that bright.

"Well, your room is right there!" she smiled, pointing towards a door right across the hall. It didn't have any diamonds, so that was good. When I pushed the door open with my paw, I was even more pleased. It looked as though someone had expected me and designed the room with exactly what I wanted.

There were shadows in every corner, and the room wasn't a blinding white rather a dark gray. The bed had black sheets and a purple pillow. As for the carpet, it was a deep purple with dark red spots here and there. The only things out of place were the books, a random amount of colors.

When I turned back to Frost, I said the only thing I could. "Thank you!"

She smiled and turned away.

 **Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I am not that tired, even at 4 am. I have literally stayed up all night! I am so freaking tired! Anyway, I hope you read and review! Now, where is that cereal?**


	9. Update!

**Guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I am doing a bit of programming, and it will take some time. Please don't be mad. I am really trying my hardest, and will not be done for a while. I can't wait to release it to you guys so you can play it! It will be a fun game of magic and wizards and witches. Until then, be patient!**


End file.
